


The Student AU I need

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Human Deceit | Janus Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Other, but Janus' scales are replaced by burns in this au, it isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: I would love to write some more of this.Would you guys like that?Warning: Long headcanon. Loooonggg headcanon.If you've got questions, the comments are open!
Relationships: Undecided, could be requested i suppose
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Student AU I need

Logan: Resident Nerd and Valedictorian  
Patton: Happy-pappy cinnamon roll  
Roman: Dramatic Theatre Prince  
Virgil: Anxious emo  
Janus: Philosophically intelligent, though slightly shady, nerd  
Remus: Slightly disturbing king of chaos

And I love it, but just imagine-

Extra-Curricular and Tech School AU (with Janus' little twist):  
Logan: Resident Nerd and Valedictorian in the Astronomy Club  
Patton: Happy-pappy cinnamon roll in 'Culinary'  
Roman: Dramatic theatre prince in Drama Club and Art Class  
Virgil: Anxious emo in 'Early Childhood Education'  
Janus: Philosophically intelligent, though slightly shady, genderfluid nerd in 'Fashion Design'  
Remus: Slightly disturbing king of chaos in Band Class

Imagine Logan finally having an outlet to express his love for Astronomy, laying down in a field to look up at the sky and its constellations to take notes, poring over books of Astronomy and Zodiac Signs, researching into the topic that he'd adored since he was younger. Logan, who felt singled out and unliked for so long because of his passionate rants, finally having a place to rant all he wants with an understanding and attentive audience. 

Imagine Patton cooking and baking food for the other students in Culinary, and knowing they'll like it because they always do. Patton finally having the ingredients that they can't always afford at home, being able to let his creativity speak for him in the kitchen, shocking the teacher with his expertise. His mom owning a restaurant, and him pitching in and cooking and baking when she needs him to help her. 

Imagine Roman in the Drama Club, a place where he can take on the roles he needs to express his emotions and passion while also being able to step back and design sets beyond his wildest imagination, making fantasy look realistic enough to take the audiences breath away. Imagine him happily drawing, sketching, and painting in art class, always following the assignments, while still managing to add his own creative flair. 

Imagine Virgil sitting amongst the children in Early Childhood Education, teaching them how to read and write, and some of the basic crafts he spends his sleepless nights looking up on Pinterest to settle his anxiety and make the children happy. Virgil, someone viewed to be a 'goth' or a 'shadow demon' working with kids like an expert, being told by the other students that he should become a teacher, and him sheepishly waving it off. 

Imagine Janus being genderfluid (I haven't seen a lot of that), and loving fashion design as an opportunity to make clothes that make them feel comfortable in their own skin, clothes that don't appear too much like anything, with accents of masculinity and femininity in typically gender-neutral clothes, enjoying when someone asks them which gender they are while they're wearing it. Everyone thinks that Janus is super shady, until they get to know them and realize they aren't anything like anyone expected.

Imagine Remus using the drums to express his chaotic energy, tapping on stuff and banging on things like they're drums to refrain from speaking about stuff that disturbs others. Remus being so happy to be surrounded by people who also like to make noise, and especially loving making people laugh at how he dances behind the drum even though people can't really see it from so far away. 

Now, imagine how they meet with all of those connections, instead of just 'fate' or 'chance' like a normal AU. 

-The astronomy club is right next to the kitchens, so Patton hears all of Logan's rants when he stays later than normal to finish baking or cooking.  
-Patton having a question and shouting it to be heard in the room next door.  
-Logan yelling an answer back, before double taking and opening the door so Patton can hear easier.  
-The astronomy club working with the Drama club on an accurate portrayal of the stars for their props.  
-Logan and Roman being paired up together, and Roman expressing a love for drawing the stars.  
-Roman listening intently to Logan's rants to learn more about star placement for his art.  
-The astronomy club hosting a little event for the kids where they bring them outside and teach them about the stars.  
-Logan gravitating towards Virgil, using him as a reference for how stars work.  
-Virgil not minding that in the least, and letting himself be moved around and posed around as a visual representation.  
-The astronomy club getting so much positive feedback from that little event that they end up in the Fashion Design room to request a tapestry for the wall in the Early education room, and getting recommended to Janus, since they're the most knowledgeable in the field.  
-Logan works with Janus to make all the little stars form some of the constellations the kids learned about.  
-Janus finding the perfect font for the letters naming each one and ranting about how perfect it is to Logan.  
-Logan knowing how it feels to be ignored, and listening to them even if he isn't completely understanding.  
-The astronomy club hosting a recruitment table in the recruitment fair, and meeting the band class, who is also recruiting.  
-Logan and Remus are left to man the tables, and end up striking up a conversation about biology.  
-Remus makes one of his gross references, freezes, and nearly squeals when Logan just continues on, nodding and elaborating on it.

-The culinary class baking little star shaped sugar cookies cheesy yellow frosting for the astronomy club, which Patton gets the chance to deliver.  
-Logan taking one immediately and eating it while continuing his rant in between bites.  
-Patton being ecstatic about that.  
-The culinary class making refreshments and baked goods for the intermission of the plays the drama club puts on.  
-Roman stopping by for a drink and asking for one of the goods to be saved for after the performance.  
-Patton saving it and delivering it after the show.  
-The culinary class baking and cooking for the Early Childhood class, with Virgil coming to pick it up.  
-Patton makes sure to include food for Virgil because he knows he forgets to eat.  
-Virgil secretly enjoys the little printed letters, and Patton's thoughtfulness.  
-The culinary class receiving little shirts made by Janus, the fabrics printed with different images of food.  
-Patton wears his constantly, and makes sure Janus knows it, posing when they go by.  
-Janus graces the hall with their laughs each time.  
-The culinary class making refreshments yet again for a band concert later.  
-Remus sighing as he waits in line for some, and Patton knows he needs to be at the drums for the concert soon.  
-Patton personally takes Remus' order, and delivers it to him. 

-The Drama club making a play on the stars with the props made with the astronomy club's help.  
-Logan coming to the play at Roman's insistence.  
-Logan's standing ovation is the one to trigger the audience to do the same.  
-The Drama club merging with the astronomy club while their room is out of order, their singing loud enough for Patton to hear.  
-Patton beginning to sing in harmony with one of Roman's parts.  
-Roman continuing on and encouraging Patton to continue singing.  
-The Drama club making little puppet plays for the children.  
-Roman has Virgil play the damsel in distress, and Virgil makes his princess emo.  
-Roman runs with it, making so many comedic nicknames that the kids are rolling on the floor with laughter.  
-The Drama club requesting costume designs from anyone willing to work on them in Fashion Design class.  
-Janus enjoying the challenge and making the costumes to deliver for the next play.  
-Roman loving them, and insisting on wearing his, and eventually with Janus' permission, keeping it.  
-The Drama club utilizing the Band to fill a portion of their background music.  
-Remus and Roman being twins, and loving to sabotage one another in non-humiliating ways.  
-Remus playing baddum-ch each time Roman's character trips or falls, causing the audience to laugh, and Roman to struggle to stay in character.

-Early Childhood Education often having Logan come in when they're struggling to explain something.  
-Logan explains what he can, using Virgil as a demonstration when needed.  
-Virgil helps by making the kids, and Logan, laugh at the witty jokes he makes.  
-Early Childhood Education visiting the kitchens to decorate cookies as a project.  
-Virgil surprised by Patton's insistence that he should join in.  
-Patton giving Virgil purple and black frosting and a cookie with a smiley face.  
-Early Childhood Education coming into the theatre room to paint sloppy 'stain glass' to use as prompts someday.  
-Roman encouraging the kiddos to make them, sitting next to Virgil as he watches.  
-Virgil enjoying the witty conversation as they sit there.  
-Early Childhood Education learning how to make messy stitches, and using some scrap fabric to make little drawstring bags.  
-Janus making an especially detailed one for Virgil as an example.  
-Virgil wearing it and using it to hold his papers from each class.  
-Early Childhood Education playing around with the recorders in the music room.  
-Remus playing the drums along with the little songs they're playing.  
-Virgil making the little baddum-ch whenever they fail to make Remus laugh, and the kids feel better.

-Fashion Design stitching quilts for the astronomy class to use when they go outside.  
-Janus personally makes Logan's so it's sturdier, and so it won't come apart easily.  
-Logan uses it whenever he settles outside to watch the stars.  
-Fashion Design making aprons for the culinary class, each one with a different message.  
-Janus embroidering 'the kindest cook' on Patton's.  
-Patton crying when he sees it, hugging Janus so tight he nearly cuts of their breathing.  
-Fashion Design making some especially dramatic hats for the Drama club.  
-Janus making a bowler hat and decorating it with a dramatic ring of multi-colored flowers.  
-Roman loving it and wearing it out in public with no shame, delightedly telling anyone who asks that it was 'made by a friend'.  
-Fashion Design designing detailed puppets for the puppet shows in Early Childhood.  
-Janus makes Virgil's look like a literal sock puppet, even adding his signature hoodie.  
-Virgil keeps the puppet after its appearance in the puppet shows, and it stays in his room on display.  
-Fashion Design designing 'tree skirts' for the drums of the band for Christmas.  
-Janus making Remus' with plenty of little dirty jokes that fly right over the kid's heads.  
-Remus adores them, and keeps the 'drum skirt' to use later.

-The Band making their own improvisational pieces on different instruments as an experiment.  
-Remus choosing piano, and having Logan listen to his, smiling in his wicked way, waiting for Logan to catch on.  
-Logan realizing that the notes Remus is playing on the piano appear to be constellations on a music sheet. He loves it.  
-The Band insisting on having the culinary students make refreshments and goods for their concerts.  
-Remus continues to get food deliveries from Patton.  
-Remus repays Patton with ice-cream after the concert ends.  
-The Band playing in every play hosted by the Drama clubs.  
-Roman and Remus hanging out behind the curtains before the show begins.  
-Remus coming in to help the students move props onto rollers before the play is set to start, doing the grunt work.  
-The Band playing songs for Early Childhood.  
-Virgil and Remus warring with the drums, trying to play faster than one another, though they're laughing the whole time.  
-Remus wins, unsurprisingly.  
-The Band going on a fieldtrip to a different place for a concert.  
-Remus finding a music-themed container for storing tools.  
-Janus is gifted it when they return from the trip, and displays it proudly to the rest of the class. 

I just...love them so much.  
If you want stuff from this AU, please, please tell me.  
I'll probably write it anyhow, but just in case, go for it! If you want to ask for a story to go with one of the parts of these headcanons, that's great too.  
I'm going to rest my hands now. 😂

**Author's Note:**

> Asks are being accepted on both the comments here and on my Tumblr: TheTeam6  
> Hope you enjoyed these headcanons!


End file.
